Main Page
:::::::::::::: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/1/1f/NOKIA_Nseries_logo.png "It's what computers have become." Nokia N95 Variants Nokia N95 RM -159= Built on: S60 3rd Edition, Feature Pack 1 Announced Date 26 September 2006 Updated 3 April 2012 Device Description Use the Nokia N95 for connecting to mobile Broadband using WLAN or HSDPA (3.5G) with up to 10 times faster downloading than 3G. Find directions and locations with the integrated GPS and included maps. The Nokia N95 is a GSM/WCDMA dual mode portable multimedia computer supporting EGSM 850/900/1800/1900 and WCDMA 2100 HSDPA. Use the Nokia N95 to take photos with a 5 megapixel autofocus camera and enjoy videos, music and graphics with crystal clarity on the 2.6” QVGA (240 x 320 pixels), 16M color display. Listen to music with enhanced “3D stereo” using the built-in dual speakers or for a big screen experience, connect the Nokia N95 to a compatible TV using direct TV out connectivity or via Wireless LAN and UPnP technology. Additional Nokia N95 features include USB 2.0, Bluetooth 2.0 EDR with A2DP stereo audio, and MicroSD memory card support. |-| Nokia N95 8 GB RM-320= Built on: S60 3rd Edition, Feature Pack 1 Announced Date 29 August 2007 Updated 3 April 2012 Device Description The Nokia N95 8GB is a GSM/WCDMA dual mode portable multimedia computer. Use the 8GB of built in memory for storing music, pictures and videos, and connect to mobile Broadband using WLAN or HSDPA (3.5G). Find directions and locations with the integrated GPS and included maps. Take photos with the 5 megapixel autofocus camera and enjoy videos, music and graphics with crystal clarity on the 2.8” QVGA (240 x 320 pixels), 16M color display. Listen to music with enhanced “3D stereo” using the built-in dual speakers or for a big screen experience, connect the Nokia N95 8GB to a compatible TV using direct TV out connectivity or via Wireless LAN and UPnP technology. Additional Nokia N95 8GB features include USB 2.0 and Bluetooth 2.0 EDR with A2DP stereo audio. Supported WCDMA frequencies depend on the region where the device is available. |-| Nokia N95 3 NAM -3= Built on: S60 3rd Edition, Feature Pack 1 Announced Date 18 September 2007 Updated 19 April 2012 Device Description The Nokia N95 is a GSM/WCDMA dual mode portable multimedia computer supporting EGSM 850/900/1800/1900 and WCDMA 850/1900 HSDPA for North America. Use the Nokia N95 for connecting to mobile Broadband using WLAN or HSDPA (3.5G) with faster downloading than 3G. Find directions and locations with the integrated A-GPS and included maps. Use the Nokia N95 to take photos with a 5 megapixel autofocus camera and enjoy videos, music and graphics with crystal clarity on the 2.6” QVGA (240 x 320 pixels), 16M color display. Listen to music with enhanced “3D stereo” using the built-in dual speakers or for a big screen experience, connect the Nokia N95 to a compatible TV using direct TV out connectivity or via Wireless LAN and UPnP technology. Additional Nokia N95 features include USB 2.0, Bluetooth 2.0 EDR with A2DP stereo audio, and MicroSD memory card support. Welcome to Nokia N95 Wiki The Nokia N95 (N95-1, internally known as RM-159) is a smartphone produced by Nokia as part of their Nseries line of portable devices. It was released in 2007. The N95 runs Symbian OS v9.2, with a S60 3rd Edition user interface. The phone has a two-way sliding mechanism, which can be used to access either media playback buttons or a numeric keypad. It was first released in silver and later on in black, with limited edition quantities in gold and purple. Its capabilities include: a Global Positioning System receiver with maps and optional turn-by-turn navigation; a 5 megapixel digital camera with Carl Zeiss optics, flash, video recording and video conferencing; wireless connectivity via HSDPA, IrDA, 802.11x and Bluetooth; a portable media player with the ability to download podcasts over the air a FM Radio tuner; Composite Video output via included cable; multi-tasking to allow several applications to run simultaneously; a web browser with support for HTML, JavaScript and Adobe Flash; messaging via SMS, MMS and e-mail; Office suite and organizer functions; and the ability to install and run third party Java ME or Symbian mobile applications. Since the introduction of the original N95-1, several updated versions have been released as well: The N95 8GB with 8 gigabytes of internal storage and a larger display, the N95 NAM and the N95 8GB NAM with support for North American UMTS (3G) bands, and finally the lower cost N95-5 and N95-6 for the Chinese market. On the release date in 2007, the phone cost close to US$500 (about €350). Even after the release of later N series phones, the current retail price was still around US$400 (about €300) in early 2010. News Featured Handset I am a 330x250px or a 330x600px box in the right column. Wikia's ad will go here. I am a sentence in the right column. This is a Featured Image I am a very long sentence in a box with a height of 500px in the right column. Any sort of wiki content could go here -- a featured article or picture, a list of popular categories, an embedded widget, a video or poll or calendar -- anything you like. This Community Site is Dedicated to all N95 Users Category:Browse